


Eddsworld But Its in Different Periods of Time

by ToastySilverEmpire



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Maybe some angst, Multipairing, Other, Rivalry, Romance, Some are not, idk how to add tags this is my first time :(, some are platonic, too much characters i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySilverEmpire/pseuds/ToastySilverEmpire
Summary: A bunch of stories in where we try to find out how the lives of these characters were in the past and maybe the future.(note: pairings on top are main but it can differ in each story so its going to be wild)





	1. Prehistory

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this is my first fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my this is my first fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I typed in a bunch of letters and what where they saying is not any actual language.
> 
> Except for one of Thord's curses.
> 
> And people this might be how the first tank was born.

/

The sun shines lazily over the marshy fields of what was prehistoric Britain.

 

The clouds slowly moving with the constant flow of humid air around the landscape. Birds fly with grace as they circle over the large trees that have grown near the banks, leaves rustling like its whispering secrets for the winds to carry far away.

 

A creature, whose existence has been long forgotten by the present time, roars from a distance.

 

Its kind soon follows the leader, galloping farther away and into the forests.

 

There was nothing special at the moment.

 

It was just nature going on with its daily business, as it has been doing for millions of years ever since earth has accepted the idea of growing complex species.

 

It was quiet then, with the constant sound of rustling leaves and the occasional bubbling from the nearby marsh.

 

It was boring.

 

It was killing Thord.

 /

/

/

/

/

The sun was still high when Thord completed what he would recall his _ughmpteh_ time (their numbers were a bit off, but its nineteenth)  walking the circular path around their shelter. His temper increases in irritation by each step, as he tried to find a solution that can quench his thirst to do something.

 

Maybe he could prank Tum by placing a wild lamprey in the man’s water container fresh from the marshy water.

 

It turns out that he has done it with Maht (the poor guy could not go drink from their container without trembling so much), the results were undeniably hilarious but his other friends are now aware that they may be his next target.

 

Another idea popped in his head, where he would go deeper into the forest that is farther from their common hunting grounds and maybe catch an elusive creature that he could use to brag.

 

Then he remembers that recently Edg was chased by an energetic pack of what they would call “ _Kayotes”_ deep into uncharted territory where his friend wandered aimlessly as the sun rose and sunk two times.

 

He looks at the sky as he places his right over his eyes, to cover as much sunlight that tries to make him blind.

 

A few clouds were seen being gently carried by the wind to the great beyond with the endless blue sky. When none were seen big enough to provide shade, Thord just fell down and tried to make himself comfortable with the patches of grass and small rocks on the grown.

He closes his eyes and starts to comb through his horn-like hair with his hands. His messy red wool clothing rattled with the wind blowing over it, seemingly trying to carry it with Thord.

 

The man just mumbled a bunch of incoherent words and grumbles, before trying to think of ideas that may seem suitable.

 

Fishing on the marshes would be amazing with life teeming below, just that he was not allowed to without someone guarding him.

 

Maybe collecting wood for the fire would give him exercise but considering what he did a while ago made him feel lazy.

 

Making items from the shiny materials Maht seem to bring from his daily escapades were too boring.

 

Collecting food seemed to be the perfect choice, just as when he remembered that Tum has went to the woods to hunt.

 

His train of thought was startled by the sudden pain he received, causing him to open his eyes instantly and greeted by the bright light of the sun.

 

Wonderful strings of curses flew from his mouth, accent mizing with it easily.

 

_“JӔVAL!”_

_“LOMPFT”_

_“URGBLEORG”_

 

His hands immediately blocking the intruding rays from the sun who seemed to be laughing at Thord’s misery.

 

The pain came from his head, where an ant the size of his nail bit him unexpectedly. He flicked it of while grumbling more than ever. A scowl was deeply carved into his face, his eyebrows crunching and his eyes boring into anything he sees.

 

He walks back to his shelter, where he decided he would just sleep for the rest of the day.

 /

/

/

/

/

Edg was possibly the most creative out of the group.

 

He recently created a small handle, inticrately desinged with arrangenments of the very day things they see around them, that is connected with something that he calls _“Glags”_ that allows the user to see their reflection (much to Maht’s enjoyment). The other three were amazed that at such invention that they let Edg do most of the creating while they gathered materials for him to make them into useful items.

 

At the moment, he was looking at the ground just outside their shelter with an intense stare and his trusty stick. The drawing was a bit scattered  which provide an unclear interpretation of Edg’s idea, but his eyes seem to twinkle each time he gently pokes certain parts with th e stick as if he was telling them their roles for the project.

 

Then Thord enters with the same scowl he had earlier, greeting Edg with a small “hmph” before entering his room.

 

Edg surprised at his friend’s sudden flurry of emotion placed his stick gently near his drawing and follows him to his room.

 

He finds Thord lying down with his eyes open, no indications of sleepiness but of dullness and exasperation.

 

His friend notices his sudden appearance and lies at his side where Edg would not see his face clearly.

 

He hears a soft mumble before he tries asking what was wrong with his friend. He takes a step closer with care knowing that his friend’s temper can end up exploding on him.

 

Thord heavily sighs, turning around to sit on the “bed”, before explaing to Edg that he needs at least some sort of entertainment that can keep his taste for adventure satisfied. After talking for what seems a long time, Thord finally finishes and Edg looks at the ground. Edg’s head suddenly bursting with ideas that seem of great interest, however they were not enough that might be able to satisy Thord’s problems.

 

“Glhwat doh lhug leems interdog in , Thord?” (What do you seem interested in Thord?) Edg asks with his voice filled with determination.

 

“Guuhhh, imvoing a tlot” (Ummmm, moving a lot) his friend responded with a bland tone.

 

They stayed like this for a few moments, the silence suddenly felt heavy on Thord as he eyes his friend with confusion.

 

Suddenly, Edg snapped his fingers and with a smile that seemed to reach his ears ran to the entrance of their shelter, leaving Thord more confused than before.

 /

/

/

/

/

Thord quickly stood up and tried to follow his friend. The sun was setting in the distance, enough to provide light for the whole area. He scans the area with eagle eyes and finds his friend carrying a lot of short logs and numerous vines, while trodding slowly out of the forest and to their shelter.

 

If Thord was more confused a while ago, lets say he gave up on trying to comprehend what his energetic friend was doing.

 

When Edg finally arrived, he gently places the things he got onto the ground and arranges them in an orderly manner. He takes the wood and arranges them to form two columns, as he chips away extra wood so that the logs seem clean. Some logs wer left and he places them between the columns, connecting them together stuff Thord has only seen now. He then proceeds to take the vines and tie the logs together with it.The loose ends of the vines are expertly tied with precision, and soon Edg walks to Thord so that they may marvel at Edgs newly made invention.

 

“Ugah de guhasu?”(What doyou think?) Edg asks his his friend who had the experssion of I-know-you’re-trying-to-help-me-but-wth-is-this face. Seeing the face his friend made, he walks toward the invention and places his foot gingerly on it. The invention moves everytime Edg moves his feet forward or backward, his smile increasing as he repeats his simple steps multiple times.

 /

/

/

/

/

/

When Thord would not still react, Edg gives an exasperated sigh and carries the heavy invention with ease. He grabs his friends hand and they walk gingerly towards a nearby hill. It was steep but not high enough which would them a long time to climb, perfect for Edg’s invention.

 

The sun was almost setting down when they reached the top of the hill. He places the invention near the edge at the direction of the forest and pats on it, advising Thord to sit on it. His friend looks at him as if he was mad, shaking his head and looking at the friend with a terrified glare.

 

“Ghaough doh I nowgh sihgt gafes?” (How do I know it’s safe?)Thord questions his friend, worried that it may break down at the middle of the ride. His friend giggles at his question as if he was asking if he will be fed to a bunch of _Kayotes._

 

“Ughill Tum douhg a guhps.” (I’ll tell Tum you’re a scaredy cat) Edg replied with a smirk at his face.

 

“Doh ghont egaunhs min kwaghustion” (You’re not answering my question) Thord replies with a bit of anger laced in his words.

 

“Augoh, augoh det einfs. Dein oughk leited louteghlt on loahugs” (Yah, yah it is. I secure the vines properlly on the logs) Edg replies impatiently. He continues to pat on top of the invention before Thord sighs and reluctantly sits on top of it. Seeing that Thord was very much on the edge, Edg gives him words of advise to hold on some of the loose vines that act as reins and finally gives him a bundle of grass tied for some reason.

 

“Ughhhh havred det goarhu’ (Uhhhh whats this for?) Thord asks , his eyes examining it carefully.

 

“Dein odnts, de aughfid aught” (I don’t know, you find out) Edg answers, before pushing the invention with force.

 /

/

/

/

/

Thord wanted to praise Edg for his works. What was once fear turned into pure adrenaline , as the invention moves downward with increasing speed. He was laughing with joy as he felt more alive than ever, the winds blowing past his face with vigor.

 

He admires the changing landscape as the sun starts to dip down, casting soft orange glow to the environment. The invention slowed a bit once it reached flat ground but still went at a fast rate.

 

Thord could only laugh and cheer in glee as he continued to relish what could be one of his best moments in life.

 

He will surely do this again tomorrow, maybe with the whole gang by his side as they go down the hill again and again.

 

Its times like this that Thord just wanted to stay at this state of bliss forever.

 

Maybe a bit too deep for him to think about.

 

Complex for him and his friends, maybe more complex than Edg’s inventions.

 

He’ll stick with his normal mindest.

 

But it would’nt hurt to think about it.

 

 /

/

/

/

/

 

 

Bonus*

Carrying his basket of wild plants and meat carefully, Tum is about to the exit of the forest when he hears the loud cheers from Thord.

 

He grumbles at the thought of his friend doing another joke at them, and continues to exit the forest carefully. His brushes of his blue clothing so that he may look at least neat to his friends. The loud rumble and the the yell of garbled words became louder once he finished fixing his clothing.

 

What happened next surprises him.

 

He felt sheer impact from something that hit him so hard and effectively launched him and the rider to a nearby tree. Tum took the brunt while the rider landed on him, earning a pained groan from Tum If it wasn't for Tum’s strength and tolerance then his body would have been a complete mush by now.

 

Grumbling angrily, he pushes the stranger away and tries to stand up. His vision was wobbly after the strong impact, but nevertheless it was fine.

 

A soft groan appeared nearby him,it took his attention and allowed him to inspect the source of the noise.

 

His anger soon began to boil at this point.

 

Thord was sitting on the ground, the basket laid goofily on his head with the plants and meat laid on the dirty ground.

 

His friend took the basket off his head and tries to fix his messed up hair. Only when Tum coughed, did he get Thord’s attention who smiled sheepishly at him.

 

“Ummhhm, dei oagh eplorbdhg” (Uhmmm I can explain) Thord said, fear growing inside him as he could only look at Tum whose face had a murederous glare and was closing dangerously near him.

 

Lets say Thord survived until the end of Tum’s rant with a few bruises and Edg making his new invention more controllable.

/

/

/

/

 

Heh

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh i would like (respectable) comments on how to improve my stories.
> 
> I did'nt use any language, I typed in random letters and used them. Its need to be immersive duh.
> 
> And we may have also witnessed the first tank born


	2. Bronze Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing 
> 
> cola 1 gang
> 
> and 
> 
> cola 2 gang

_Somewhere in a town near the river Tigris,_

The cloudy sky seemed to bring much more life in most of the trading cities littered across the rivers. People started to open their shops one by one, items are being displayed in their full glory. Different kinds of anything that can be possibly found under the sun; dyes, linens, pottery, you name it.

However, the most popular type of item that seems to be more lucrative than the others in this town are metal made materials. From swords and sheilds to jewelry and other items, every shop or trader at least had some kind of product made of these metals in their store.

One of the known store owners, goes by the name of Edget; notable for owning products that host the best kind of quality. People flock to his shop in hopes of acquiring his stocks that can quickly diminish or discover how he is able to make them. He just smiles at them and says “Then it may lose its precious quality.” before moving on to his other customers. At a daily basis, the noise could be overwhelming as more and more customers start to visit, causing Edget to be in a bit of a frantic state.

Truth behold, his excellent products are not only made by him, but at least a ‘group effort’ between he and his friends. With Matheikas skill in precision, Tohmran’s strength and Edget’s strong will, the three are able to produce their known works in a quick time.

Although they don’t get together at some point in time.

“MATHEIKAS”  , the yell rang throughout the whole building, followed by a crash and multiple groans from two people.

Edget could only sigh, telling his customers that he will be back in a moment before rushing to where he determined his friends were.

A common everyday occurrence in the household.

/

/

/

/

Jonalam could posibly be the quietest person between his group of friends, if you don’t count Markhadi’s seemingly tranquil vibe or Edau’wal’s docile behavior when he’s not picking a fight on their neighbors.

Fixing the display in their shop, he heard a loud slam followed by heavy footsteps and what seemingly sounded like two men fighting.

“I can’t believe that shit head told me my face looked like a camel’s ass” Edua’whal trods down the stairs in an angry fashion.

“Well if you did’nt insult their handicraft and then compared it to his big ego then maybe you would’nt have heard him say that” was rebutted by Markhadi who followed behind the angry man slowly.

“Yet he won’t shut up about how their products are their best in the town. Does’nt he know that ours is well known across the whole kingdom?”

“Uh huh, you’ve been saying that for the past months and during you’re sleep. I’m sure that everyone in our town knows about that.” Markhadi replied with full sarcasm as he took a clear stone tablet and went to the front of their shop and took count of everything they had.

Stunned at his friend’s answer, Edau’wal’s scowl grew deeper before moving towards the door leading outside.

Jonalam could only sigh at his friend’s attitude before looking back at their store to fix the misarranged displays. Meanwhile Markhadi could only grunt in response as the door slammed shut.

“Do you think he’s going to change at all ?” Jonalam asked his friend with a sad smile.

“Depends, if he lowers his pride at least a millimeter.”

“I hope he does, it seems that he has been attracting problems left and right.”

“We might die not seeing him change at all.”

Jonalam stops at what he was doing and the two stare quietly at each other.

Markhadi just shrugs and the two continue to fix their shop as customers soon start coming in.

Both failed to notice their friend that lingered for a while outside their store.

 

/

/

**_TIME LAPSe : AFTERNOON_ **

/

/

Edget’s patience is starting to dwindle bit by bit.

Ever since they have left their store to get some food at a nearby market place (Mahtiakas does’nt fancy home cooked meals, which proves to be an annoyance to his friends), Mathiakas and Tohmran could’nt stop bickering about who started the fight a while ago. His bright haired friend states that Edau’wal started it while the other disagrees, stating that if Mathiakas didn’t keep on babbling about their products in front of their super jealous neighbor then maybe it would’nt have happened.

“Wait so let me get this straight. After Mathaikas and Edau’wal were done insulting each other, our neighbor tried to jump onto our house and it caused the two of you to run and trample down the stairs?” Edget asked with disbelief at how his talkative friend could cause so much trouble.

“Yup, and if it were’nt for his purple friend then maybe we were beaten up their already.” Tomhran growls before giving his other friend a quick glare.

“You know, I’m sure that his skin color was’nt..”

“Shut up Mathai, you know that I was talking about his clothing.”

“oh” Mathiakas quietly said, looking at the ground and face red because of that stupid nickname his friends kept on calling him. It just does not fit his appealing figure you know ? ( That’s what he kept telling himself anyway)

Silence reigned for what seemed like the whole duration of their travel before they reached the entrance of the market place.

Edget decides to break the silence with a small sigh.

“Mathai, make sure you give you’re forgiveness to him tomorrow. I don’t want this to turn to affect the whole town like the one last year.”

“What, why will I ask…”

“Of all places you chose to talk about our products non-stop in front of our jealous neighbor.”

Although not visible that much, Edget could see his friend nod slightly who felt that his reasoning seemed fit.

That’s enough for him.

/

/

/

/

The night in the market was going smooth.

Jonalam has collected most of the vegetables while Markhadi went on to pick up some fabrics they ordered from last month. Edau’wal on the other hand was stuck roaming around the area, for him to cool off said by Markhadi.

He took in the scent of the market, wishing that it may lose some of the pent up anger since that morning. A few intakes of air and soon he found himself smiling at the cool afternoon breeze.

Taking the chance that this might be one of those rare moments where he can relax, he visited stalls that catch his interest. Finding one that is brightly colored and filled with a sweet scent, he walked to it with enery, not noticing the other person who was currently looking at the products.

“Ah hello there, what would you like to buy now?” the storekeeper with a dark scarf wrapped tightly around his neck asker.

“Oh nothing, just taking a look around the stalls”

“Ah I see. Well take your time, you might find something you want.” the shopkeeper said with a bright smile, before moving on to talk with another person. Trying not to listen to their affair, he took a step further from the two to check other items.

/

/

/

/

“So  ... my favorite patron, what would you like to buy from me now ?” the shopkeeper asked with a geniune smile.

“To be honest, I’m trying to find a gift for someone.” Mathaikas said with a red face

“Ohhh, is it for a lover? You know that San’habi has the perfect kind of gifts for her.” the storekeeper answered with a sly smile.

Oh no its heading there.

“Oh its actually a him.”

“My, my I never knew you were int…”

“No no not that kind!” Mathaikas scolded the shopkeeper in the quietest voice, pointing to the other person in the store with his head.

The man could only giggle before adjusting his scarf and placing his hand comfortably on his hips. Mathaikas continued in a quiter tone with his face more red than ever.

“Its actually for a friend that I may have angered this morning. Is there something that I could give him as a sign of forgiveness?”

The storekeeper tapped his head and hummed. A few minutes went by and he snapped his fingers, signaling that he indeed has come up with a great idea.

“Oh you just wait right here, I’ll get something at another stall” and by moment was gone in a  flash.

Mathaikas could only sigh and found himself checking the other items which is now for himself. The store was filled with more items than the last time he checked, which means he can now put more things in his novelty collection!

Excited at the thought of his collection growing bigger, he immediately takes anything that reaches his standards. One by one, he started placing the items in one corner as he reaches out for a comb that was inticrately designed with pearls and gems.

What he did’nt notice was another hand also tried to grab the same comb.

It initiated a reaction that led the two people to look at each other.

Mathaikas’ face paled.

Of course it had to be Edau’wal.        

He quickly retreated his hands and tried to come up with a solution. His mouth could only stutter, as his mind raced to form any kind of excuse to get out of this akward encounter.

His thoughts were quickly cut when Edau’wal grabbed his elbows with a strong grip. Despite being taller, he was beaten in the strength department by the buffer man. Struggling to escape, he can feel his breath starting to shorten a lot.

“Woah, calm down I’m not here for a fight!”

And just like that, he calmed down; breathe slowly returning to normal and his struggle starting to wane. They stayed like that for a while, the other man’s stare boring deep into his very being.

“Uhm about what happened, this morning” he says before keeping silent for another few minutes.

“Yeah, what about that?”

“Uhm I’ld like to tell you that…”

“That?”

.

.

.

“I’m sorry.”

Based on the noise of the marketplace, it was a miracle Mathaikas could even heard that quiet mutter.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry” he says louder than before.

However, Edau’wal’s priceless reaction of blushing as red as the setting sun gave him at least some confidence to talk back. Huh, that’s new

“Well, I was going to say sorry to for being a bit too talkative this morning and I might have gotten you riled up a bit.” he says, scratching the back of his head.

Edau’wal’s eyes widen when he heard his neighbor apologise (for the first time in his whole life, it should be considered a miracle), yet he deeply sighed and face dripped with remorse.

“You know, I’ve been thinking since this morning and … I wanna say sorry for what have I done. My pride has been meddling in my head a while ago… and maybe some of my friends’ words might have struck me hard .” he says with a sheepish grin, something rare from him.

Is he changing for the better good?

“Why Edau’wal I’m…”

“And do not think that I’m still going to be actual friends with you guys, that’s just stupid since we’re competitors.”

Ehh maybe not.

“Ah Mathaikas I have my …”

Both turn their heads to the intruding voice, to see the same storekeeper holding what seems like a green cloth and a small vase with a small neck.

“Oh my, I see that the two of you know each other. But may I ask who this guy is, Mathaikas?”

“He’s my neighbor that just lives near our house.”

“Hmmm… I have’nt seen neighbors done that so close before.” he says before giving a sly smile and pointing the two of them with his unoccupied hand.

Edau’wal may have retracted his hand roo quickly when he noticed he has been holding the other’s shoulder the whole time. The two looked at different directions while the storkeeper only giggled at their reactions.

“Uhm Edau’wal, this is Amansaei. Amansaei, this is Edau’wal” with the two giving a short bow.

“So, this is for you I suppose.”says Amansaei as he gives both items to a confused Edau’wal.

“What are these for?” the now more confused man asks.

“Well I was going to give these to you tomorrow along with the apology. It seems that you beat me to it though.”

Still in a bit of confusion, Edau’wal inspects the item with curiousity. The small vase seemed more interesting though, and he pulls of the cover with ease. An intoxicating smell flowed out of the vase, messing with his senses for a bit.

“My friend got tose from a distant land, the drinks are enough to knock out a full grown elephant based on their descriptions while the fabric was the softest one I can get. Their supposed to calm you down if his apology did’nt work, but I guess your fued is now done, noh?

Edau’wal looked at Mathaikas whose mouth has reached ear to ear with that grin of his, embarassment still lingering.

“Uhm, thanks I guess?” was all Edau’wal could say, not sure on what he could respond to him. “So I might head to my friends now, they might be looking for” he says as he proceeds to walk away from the store.

“And Mathaikas?” turning his head a bit to give him one final look

“Yeah”

“I owe you one for these.” and with that he dashed away, leaving both Mathaikas and Amansei stunned.

“Sooooo, when are you gonna use that favor of his.” says Amansei as he gives another sly smirk.

“I don’t know how we became friends in the first place.” Mathaikas sighs.

“Well my stocks would never be empty if you were not my friend at all.”

/

 

/

 

/

 

/

 

/

 

/

 

/

 

/

Bonus:

The house starts to rumble, moans of pure horror emerge from the second floor as pure red light shines from the windows. Edd and his group are in a state of panic that they go ask their neighbors for help, something they would’nt have imagine in a million years.

“So you’re telling me that your lame house got possesed by some demon? How ridiculous, you losers deserve it.” Eduardo sneers dipped with hatred.

“Come on, just this moment. We really need you’re guys help!” Edd pleads.

“So what, we don’t owe you anything at all.”

“But you owe me one!”

Edd and Tom turn their heads to their ginger friend, even the neighbors seemed surprise except for Eduardo.

“What?”

“Did’nt I give you something like, sometime ago? I dunno, I remember giving you something like, diet cola or whatever it is…” Matt says. His two other friends looked at Eduardo who was looking at Matt like he said the most absurd thing in the world.

Truth behold it was the most absurd thing they heard.

“Since when the fuck did you give me a diet cola?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://toastysilverempire.tumblr.com/
> 
> submit your fanart about my story, if you ever decide to make some, so I may see you guys creativity. 
> 
> The plot of this story was way different in my head, it was supposed to be pure angst damnit.


	3. Ancient Egpyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its stealin time
> 
> I'm sorry if this took long, I was in a tough spot during the last months of my school year so i needed to use my time wisely.
> 
> And also i'm a lazy hoe

_A town near Memphis,Egypt_

 / / / / / /

The cold evening breeze swept over the land, indulging at its reign that will soon be taken by the morning sun and its heat. It danced in and out of the open windowed houses, cooling those who have been battered from working under the glazing sun. The wind flowed through the silent alleyways carrying its soft and hollow moan, providing an eerie music to those who are still awake at an ungodly hour.

The general populace was in a deep slumber, except for a few. Located at the center, was a large decorated build in which guards can be seen walking around the area in a pattern. A small river flowed nearby the building, covered with foliage that seperates it from the town A few torches lighted the inside of the building, giving of a soft orange hue and casting shadows that creep on every corner. In one of the rooms, there was one that faced a balcony, with a huge opening that allowed the moonlight to trickle in the room.

There was also a man, sitting on a comfy chair with rolls of papyrus lying on the table. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to make sense of the words in front of him, vision starting to blur from incoming exhaustion. The reed he was holding started to slip from his rough hands and the ink slowly spreading on the delicate writings, His head starting to bounce up and down, which started to slowly lie on the table.

The man was not able to notice two shadows climbing the moonlight balcony and entered his room with ease. The two slithered there way outside the room and into a long hallway, lit with a few torches and surprisingly no guards on sight. They went right and continued all the way until they saw a large door with two guards carrying long spears.

“We must find another way, there must be a window we can use to get through the room!” the smaller shadow said.

“Are you even thinking? There are more guards patrolling the outside, we were lucky that no one was on the balcony when we entered!” the slight larger shadow angrily said. Their voices were almost silent, enough to give the guards no notice of their position.

“I’m saying that we could at least enter without getting involved in a fight, we have talked about this a while ago!”

The clouds started to move gently, covering the moonlight in a slow manner.

“Hey if you don’t want to, I can just go in and just do it all myself.”

The smaller shadow seemed too hesitate, looking at the other’s eyes in irritation.

“Fine, but if you get yourself wounded, I’m leaving you here for good.”

A light chuckle that was followed by a “sure you would”.

The larger shadow emerged from their hiding and brandished its weapons. Two scimitars with its handles embedded with jewels and blades shimmering in the moonlight. The two guards immediately noticed the shadow and prepared their weapons. 

The shadow quickly leaped from its position, the scimitars colliding with spears creating a loud clang. The torch lights that have been providing soft hues of orange now show that shadow was a man. His hair shaped in a pointy style and was unkempt. His clothing was a few bits of armor on the arms and legs while his tunic and skirt were pure red with small designs in color white. He quickly stepped back before the first guard from the left tried whacking the man with the spear. The man quickly dodged and sliced the spear, rendering it useless. He did a spin, slicing the spear and soon colliding a scimitar with the guard’s neck. The guard dropped his weapon and clutched his neck, trying to stop his inevitable demise.

With one guard down, the man turned to his right but the second guard was already running down the hall, intent on warning the others that there is an intruder. The guard didn’t notice the other shadow waiting and tripped over its leg, his head hitting the floor and losing his grip on the spear.

He tries to stand up and reach for the spear but something digs deeply into his back. He tries to scream but a hand covers his mouth, its grip like a vice.

“Shhhh.. we don’t want any disturbance when me and my friend are getting all the valuables hm?”

The guard’s eyes that was once wide in fear, started dropping. His struggles were futile and he finally takes in his last breath. The shadow takes of its hand from the guard’s mouth and wipes it on the floor.

“Really Amelek, you consider me as a friend? It feels like an arrow has pierced my heart.” the man in the red clothing drops his weapons in a dramatic fashion while placing a hand on his chest.

The second shadow emerges from the darkness, now visible with the help of the torches. A smaller man with also long hair and clothing similar with the other man, except it is the color blue. He removes the dagger from the guard’s back and places it on the sheath attached to his skirt.

“How many times have I told you to not use that name, use Anutom. Also since I didn’t say I love you yet, we are still friends.” Anutom said with a smirk on his face as he walks towards the door.

“Well I ,Akerthor , will always persuade you until the end of time till you profess your love for me!” The taller man, whose name is Akerthor, said with pride but not too loudly.

Anutom could just smile and thanked the gods that the place was not fully lit so that his friend won’t see the blush that started creeping up his face. He pushed the door and took one of the torches to provide some light. Behind the door revealed countless amounts of jewelry, gold, and every kind of valuable item. Everything shined as the light from the torch radiated.

“So how do we take everything then?” Anutom asks with concern etched on his face.

“Just carry what you can, I need to find something.” and with that Akerthor went inside.  Anutom shrugged it off and gently laid the torch upright near the wall. He took a large bag that was tied to his skirt and shoved as many as he could. While grabbing the valuables, he thought of how he and Akethor won’t have to steal anymore. They can live like the higher class they always steal from, his interest in their lifestyle increasing as they continued sneaking in their grand houses. They won’t have to worry about being caught anymore since they can leave to a better place.

His thoughts were interrupted when Akethor emerged carrying a giant chest and what could possibly be the biggest smile he has ever seen his friend creating. His face ,although painted with curiousity, was starting to turn red and he once again thanked the gods that the torch wasn’t near him.

“Uhm what is that ?”

“This chest has the most valued gems out of all in the land, they say that one of these can buy us 100 cattle!”

The chest was decorated with the most intricate designs they have seen. A giant scarab acted as a lock with smaller gemstones decorating the whole chest. He opened the chest and in it where the shiniest gems Anutom saw. Although the only light source they have now is the one torch, the gems glimmered like the stars they would see every cloudless night. He took one and tapped it.

“They took these from the southern lands, across the scorching desert and mined from the deepest part of the world. We can leave this damn place and be free!” he says with glee. He places it back and closes the chest with care.

“Hey can we get out of here now, I believe we have everything no?”

“Sure just help me carry this chest, it is quite heavy.”

Anutom took the torch with one hand and carried the right side of the chest with the other. They opened the door gently and exited with ease. The place was still quiet when they were walking down the hall, the soft lullaby of the wind winding around the place. They retraced their steps towards the balcony, hoping that they can still escape without being noticed.

Too bad they met a group of guards who were on their way to the treasury when their fellow guards have not returned from duty. They all stood at an awkward silence before the guards look at what the two were carrying.

“HEY, DROP THAT CHEST IMMEDIATELY!” one of the guards shouted when he saw the valuable chest. They took their weapons and charged immediately on the two. In an instant, the torch Anutom he was holding was thrown at the group and they immediately freak out once one of the guards tunic caught on fire. The two took their weapons and ran through the group, slicing their weapons at the frantic guards. The commotion was loud enough that the loud footsteps of other guars to come running to their position.

The two kept on running, despite the chest clearly slowing them down. They took a left and reached another hallway that leads to an exit but was guarded with more guards. They tried to turn around but instead the guards that they have met a while ago have now caught up to them.

They all prepared their weapons but the guards have more tough armor on them that can’t be easily pierced by the weapons that the two thieves have.

“In the name of the pharaoh and Ra, drop that chest or you will face the consequences!” one of the guards whose armor is more designed than the other shouted.

Akerthor took a check of his surroundings and he noticed that too his right was the outside already, They have not noticed that they have went through a longer balcony and that the moonlight now bathes them in its milky glow. He saw that the river was in distance of the balcony and a dangerous idea came through his head.

“When I say go, you jump from the balcony ok?” Akethor quietly whispered. Anutom was surprised at his friend’s idea and decided to question it. However, he was not able to when Akerthor threw the chest from the balcony and there it flew to the river.

“GO” shouted Akerthor as he pushed Anutom to the edge, to which he followed suit and both jumped into the cold river.  The river was deep and both were swallowed by the fast moving waters.

The guards could only watch as the chest and the two seemingly mad people flowed down the river.

/

/

/

/

/

The moon’s reign has ended and is sinking at the corner of the world, carrying the darkness with it. Up goes the sun from the west, its orange and red hue ascending with the warmth it brings. The town seemingly wakes up in a slow fashion, the lights from the torches dying out one by one. No one knew what happened in last night’s occurrence, but it will soon spread through the ears of the people like the wind.

In the part where the river turns shallow and the muddy soil is present. There laid Anutom, Akethor and miraculously the chest from their previous heist. They were still unconscious as the sun showers them in its light. There approaches from afar, a man in similar fashion of their clothing however in the color green. He races towards the two and checks to see signs of life. He puts his two hands on Anutom’s chest and pressed multiple times. In a few seconds, Anutom bursts into life, coughing out the water he inadvertently swallowed.

When he was done coughing, Anutom tried breathing in slowly but the man in green clothing hugged him tightly. Akerthor meanwhile also bursts into life, also coughing out water.

“So, how did it go?” the man in green clothing asked with a smile.

“Ah you won’t believe what we got.” Anutom said with a grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who is the man in green clothing?

**Author's Note:**

> ohh i would like (respectable) comments on how to improve my stories.


End file.
